


In the Heat of the Moment

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the prompt: <i>"Please to be writing/drawing library sex for me. Preferably with stacks of books and parchment and if you're feeling especially nice, a bit of voyeurism too. OMG."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for the 2006 **Fantasy Fest Challenge** on the Livejournal _Serpentinelion_ for a prompt submitted by __hibiscus. There is one photomanip in this digital painting: the portrait on the wall is a digitally altered copy of _Victorian Family Portrait_ by John Lamb, 1879. All other elements in the image are original art.

  
**In the Heat of the Moment**

 

A full-resolution close-up of the faces:

 

A full-resolution close-up of the spilled ink and parchment:


End file.
